


Alone

by PrincessofPunk8



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Sex Toys, Solo Seth, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofPunk8/pseuds/PrincessofPunk8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth's alone time spirals into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhiannamator](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rhiannamator).



> Originally posted on FanFictionDotNet, March 5th 2013

Seth stepped out of the shower, flicking his wet hair back over his shoulder as he reached for the towel he had set up earlier. He dried his hair quickly, before he swiped the droplets of water off his chest and moved onto his thighs. His lovers were both busy for the next few hours, and he was looking forward to the opportunity for a little 'alone time'. He'd been stressed for the last few days, the constant pressures of the job and of the travel that was required putting a strain on his and his lovers sex life. So finally he'd decided to take matters into his own hands, but because he didn't want to make Dean or Roman feel bad for neglecting his pleasure, not to mention that he felt more than a little embarrassed at the thought of masturbation. Drying the rest of his body off quickly, he hung his towel up and headed into the bedroom.

Seth settled in on the bed, making sure that the lube was within easy reach. He started off teasing himself, running his hands down his chest, his thumbs brushing over his nipples. He groaned, and pinched one nipple, his back arching and his free hand making its way into his hair to tug lightly. He could feel his cock, hard and heavy against his stomach and couldn't resist moving his hand down to tug on it lightly. Moaning softly, he pulled both hands away from his body to lube up one finger and slide it inside his ass, wrapping the other around his dick. He spread his legs wider, moaning as he fucked his hole with a sole finger, before the click of the door opening made him freeze.

"Sorry Seth, I know we promised that you'd be on your own tonight but…" Dean's awkward rambling cut off abruptly as he saw the position that Seth was in. Seth nervously chewed his bottom lip before realising that his finger was still inside his ass and flushing a deep red before starting to pull it out.

"No!" Dean exclaimed, his words making Seth stop all movement. "Fuck that's hot." He dragged a chair over to the end of the bed and took a seat, leaning forward with his elbows resting lightly on his knees. Seth raised an eyebrow, and drew his abused lip into his mouth .

"Keep going," Dean pleaded, glancing up at Seth's face. The younger man began to slowly move his finger inside himself, adding a second as he chanced a glance at Dean's face. His lover was sitting enraptured by the show in front of him, a look of what could only be described as pure lust spread over his face. That look of lust and desire gave Seth the confidence to begin thrusting back onto his fingers in earnest, as well as beginning to stroke his dick with a firm grip. Dean's tongue flickered out and wet his lips briefly as Seth twisted his fist on the upstroke, his thumb spreading the drops of precum beading on the head.

"God you look gorgeous like this," Dean whispered reverently. "All spread out and open, chasing that climax you want. Spreading your ass open so that you can find some semblance of what Roman and I always give you." Seth whimpered, his head falling sidewards on the pillow and his eyes falling closed, the fingers inside his ass moving faster and harder, searching desperately for his prostate. In his desperation, he added a third finger, stretching himself open and whining in denial when he still couldn't hit his prostate, his closed eyes missing Deans cocky smirk as he realised what Seth was missing. In contrast Seth had let the hand on his cock still, his lust addled mind not able to cope with the dual stimulation.

"Dean what the hell!" Roman snapped as he walked through the door, obviously irritated. "I asked you to go upstairs for 2 minutes to get…" He froze, Seth's eye flickering open partway, and giving Roman a sultry look through hooded eyes.

"Shh!" Dean hushed, waving Roman over to his side. "Just watch." Roman stepped behind Dean, and groaned softly at the sight Seth made on their bed, two-toned hair mussed from rubbing against the pillow, several strands sticking to his forehead and cheeks through the sweat that had accumulated. His eyes hooded in lust, until the fingers inside himself found his prostate and he arched off the bed, throwing his head back and his eyes closing. The lips that Roman loved wrapped around his dick parted, the bottom one red and swollen from being bitten and licked throughout the night. His body was arched off the bed, taught, flushed and just waiting for the catalyst to release him. One hand was wrapped lightly around the base of his cock, holding it steady but not stroking it yet. The neatly trimmed pubic hair that Roman knew was there was obscured by his hand, yet even as he watched Seth's hand shifted to gently run the pads of his fingers over his balls, before cupping them and squeezing them gently, a wanton moan escaping Seth's mouth.

Romans gaze trailed further down Seth's body, to the spread legs topped by the strong thighs that trembled under the combined pressure of holding his body off the bed, trapped in pleasure and the pleasure that his fingers buried deep inside his hole were bringing him. Roman couldn't help but groan as his gaze found Seth's hole, the fingers that were thrusting in and out giving him tantalising glances of his lovers entrance.

"I kinda want to fuck him already," Roman murmured in Dean's ear, leaning down to divest his lover of his shirt. Dean raised his arms and wrapped them around Romans neck once he was free, leaning up .

"I want to see how this ends," he breathed softly. "Then we can both fuck him." Roman nodded, a predatory grin taking over his face as he ran his short nails up Deans chest, both of their attention on Seth's movements. The younger man grew dissatisfied with constantly missing his prostate and rolled over onto his stomach, propping himself up on his hands and knees and pulling out a thick dildo from under the spare pillow.

"Holy shit!" Roman hissed quietly, the wet slurping sounds emerging from the head of the bed making it apparent that Seth was sucking on the fake cock.

"Roll over for us Seth, let us see you," Dean coaxed softly, his lover doing as he was asked. Seth arched his back, using both hands to line up the dildo with his hole before he pressed it inside himself in one movement, crying out in pleasure.

"Fuck yourself on that cock baby," Roman coaxed, resting his palms on Deans shoulder. "Let us see you cum." Seth whimpered and began to thrust the thick length in and out of his hole, his free hand wrapping around his hard dick and stroking it almost frantically, trying to get himself off. After only a few moments Seth let out a scream and came hard, thick ropes of cum covering his abs. Dean licked his lips as he watched a strand of cum trail down Seth's cock and over one of his balls, his eyes following the path down Seth's ass crack. Roman grinned as their lovers back finally made contact with the covers, glancing down at Dean's face.

"Oh go on then," he sighed, his lover almost leaping onto the bed and running his tongue around the base of Seth's flaccid cock, collecting the cum that had accumulated. Seth whimpered, his eyes shooting open and staring at Roman.

"You did good baby," the elder man soothed, sitting on the bed next to his boyfriends head. "Dean's just going to clean you up." Seth's eyes never left Romans face, but a small smile crept across his lips. Roman only usually ever called him 'baby' when he was blissed out after an orgasm, but he was doing it before he even got laid. Roman let an answering smile slide across his own lips, and reached out to tenderly brush the sweat soaked strands of hair away from Seth's face, the younger man nuzzling into his touch gently before he moaned as Dean slid his tongue over his balls, cleaning the cum off before moving lower, his tongue tracing the path around the end of the dildo still buried inside him.

"Fuck…" Seth whispered, Dean smirking between his legs as he slowly pulled the dildo out of the younger man's ass. Seth bucked his hips lightly before Roman rested a hand on the hip closest to him.

"Relax baby," he soothed, "We'll fill you up again real soon." Seth nodded with a small smile, whining as Dean returned to lapping at his entrance, this time pressing his tongue inside.

"Now you're just teasing," Roman scolded after a few moments, moving behind Dean and swatting his ass firmly. Dean tilted his head back, and Roman leant down to claim his lips in a kiss that was sure to leave bruises in the morning.

"Since Seth was so kind as to give us a show, I think that we could give him one back," Dean mumbled against Romans lips, standing up and turning around. His lover smirked and held his arms out to the side, Dean turning around and grinding his ass against Romans dick as he unbuttoned his shirt, teasing Seth by holding the sides together before Roman reached around and palmed his dick through his jeans. Moaning, Dean let the sides of his shirt go, reaching backwards to wrap his arms around Romans neck as his knees began to go weak. Making quick work of Dean's belt and fly, Roman pulled the form fitting briefs down and gripped Dean's cock firmly. He stroked it twice, as Dean tried to pull his mind together long enough to kick his jeans and briefs off. Once Roman let go however, Dean let his grip go from Romans neck and stumbled, ending up with his face between Seth's thighs again.

"Get on the bed," Roman chuckled. Dean turned his head to stick his tongue out at his lover, but did as he was told after carefully kicking his pants off, guiding Seth to straddle his hips and sink down on his hard cock. Seth moaned and gripped the collar of the elder man's shirt, using it to pull Dean in for a hard kiss. Roman stripped swiftly behind them, before crawling onto the bed with the tube of lube in his hand.

"Relax baby," he murmured softly, slicking up two fingers and placing a gentle hand on Seth's lower back, his lover willingly bending down to lean against Dean's chest. Dean kissed Seth hard, one hand finding its way to Seth's hair and tugging gently, the other stroking Seth's slowly hardening dick gently. Roman took advantage of the distraction, sliding one finger into Seth's already stuffed hole alongside Dean's dick and attempting to stretch him out further. Seth tensed up at the intrusion and whimpered into Dean's mouth, Roman resting his free hand firmly on Seth's lower back to stop him from moving. He allowed his lover time to adjust before he slid the second finger in, stretching out Seth as best he could until his lover ripped his mouth away from Deans shoulder where a hickey resided.

"Just go in," he demanded, panting heavily. Roman grimaced and slicked up his cock with as much lube as he could, positioning himself at Seth's hole and beginning to press the tip in.

"Deep breaths," Dean reminded their lover, scratching his nails gently over Seth's scalp in an attempt to be reassuring. For his part Seth dug his nails into Dean's chest, his head buried in the crook of Dean's neck and his chest heaving.

Roman gripped Seth's hips and pushed in slowly, until finally he was seated balls deep inside the younger man.

"Don't move…" Seth pleaded, his voice muffled by Deans shoulder but his meaning clear. Roman held still, relaxing his grip on Seth's hips , while Dean was unwilling to remove his hands from Seth's body, one hand still stroking Seth's dick, and settled for blowing the stray strands of blonde hair away from his face.

"Tell me when," Roman said softly, Seth nodding after a moment and causing Roman to draw out slowly before thrusting back in as Dean tightened his grip around Seth's cock. Seth whimpered softly at first, before moans started falling from his lips and he began to thrust back into Romans movements, eventually beginning to ride Dean's cock as best he could. Dean planted his feet on the bed and bucked up as Seth came down onto his dick, the constant movement of the two men assuring that Seth's prostate was always being stimulated. Roman grabbed the two-toned hair, and used it to roughly jerk Seth's head back, capturing his lips and stifling Romans roar as he came deep inside Seth's ass, the feeling of his prostate being abused and Deans fingers wrapped around his dick sending Seth over the edge as well. Roman drew out of Seth's ass carefully, and slumped sidewards on the bed, Seth slumping down boneless on top of Dean's body.

Dean tugged Seth up , his cock falling out of the stretched and raw hole with a hiss from Seth, and rolled them over carefully before he knelt over Seth's chest, and began to stroke his dick furiously, chasing the release that he had been craving since he had first walked into the hotel room. Seth grinned sleepily up at him, and Roman reached around to lazily tease his asshole, sliding a finger in and only having to search for a few moments before finding Deans prostate and putting constant pressure on it. The dual stimulation sent Dean over the edge and he threw his head back, screaming in pure pleasure as he came, thick ropes of cum covering Seth's face.

"Why do you always have to do that?" Seth asked tiredly as Dean slumped down on the other side of him after finally removing his shirt.

"Because you just look so good covered in our cum," Dean told him with a cocky smirk, using his shirt to wipe Seth's face off gently before he tossed it aside and drew his lover into his side, Seth resting his head on Deans firm chest.

"But…" Seth protested, his words cut off by a long yawn that caused both of his lovers to chuckle, Roman curling around his back and draping an arm over his hip.

"Sleep Seth," he ordered softly, his youngest lover grumbling quietly before his breathing evened out, Dean brushing the hair away from his mouth.

"Guess we tired him out," he observed softly, Roman chuckling before they closed their eyes as well, both men drifting off quickly. Neither observed Seth's little secret smile that crept across his face, or the eye that slid open as he cuddled up closer to Dean, even as he thought that his little alone time had turned into so much more, and that he didn't regret it in the least. It had been a long time since he had been fucked into exhaustion, and although his body would probably ache in the morning he knew that it was all worth it.


End file.
